A fade warning generation device for exercising control in accordance with a brake temperature, which is known in the art, is proposed in Patent Literature 1. The device calculates the amount of brake heat that corresponds to a brake temperature, and issues a fade warning in accordance with the calculated amount of brake heat to warn that brake fade has occurred. The device executes a temperature calculation process for calculating a brake temperature by calculating the amount of increase in brake temperature by braking and a temperature of a brake cooled by natural cooling (hereinafter, called the brake cooling temperature), and issues the fade warning in accordance with the brake temperature.
More specifically, the relationship between kinetic energy of a running vehicle and the amount of heat assumed when the kinetic energy is converted into a braking force is predetermined, and then, the amount of increase in brake temperature in braking is determined by converting the kinetic energy of the vehicle into the amount of heat. In addition, the brake cooling temperature is determined in accordance with the difference between an atmospheric temperature and the previous brake temperature. A brake temperature is determined in accordance with the calculated amount of increase in brake temperature and the calculated brake cooling temperature. When the brake temperature is equal to or more than a fade temperature, it is judged that brake fade has occurred. Further, when the deceleration of the vehicle (hereinafter simply referred to as the deceleration), which is calculated from the speed of the vehicle, is lower than an expected deceleration value calculated from a master cylinder (hereinafter referred to as the M/C) pressure at a time of braking, the fade warning is issued because it is judged that the braking effect is reduced.